1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coin sorting machines.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
The denominational sorting of coins is a substantial chore for handlers of coins, particularly banks and vending machine companies. In view of the tremendous volume of coins which are sorted, it is quite obvious that for a machine to adequately meet their needs, the machine must be capable of high-speed operation. Further, it must be tolerant to a variation of coin thicknesses and be relatively jam-proof. With respect to speed, sorting speeds of known devices are in the range of 1,500 to 2,500, and at this time the applicants have been advised that much higher speeds, ideally in the range of 6,000 to 8,000, are much needed.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a new and improved coin sorting machine which does provide substantially higher speeds of sorting, and yet is relatively jam-free and reliable.